Robin's kidnapping
Robin's kidnapping was an elaborated plot orchestrated and conspired by Cesar Faison along with Jerry Jacks, Ewen Keenan, and Liesl Obrecht Plot In February 2012. Jerry Jacks and Ewen Keenan set up an explosion at the lab in General Hopsital where Robin Scorpio-Drake was working on a drug protocol to save Jason Morgan. Somehow both Jerry and Ewen managed to kidnap Robin after setting up the explosion and put a charred female body in the lab even putting Robin's ring on the body as well. Ewen tampered with the DNA during the autopsy to make it look like the female body was Robin. Leading everyone to believe Robin "died". In the meantime Ewen Keenan was holding Robin hostage against her will at Ferncliff under the orders from Jerry Jacks. While at Ferncliff Robin was forced to go through some tests and even went through electro shock therapy by Nurse Fletcher and a few other nurses at Ferncliff under the direction of Ewen Keenan who most likely paid of Fletcher and the other nurses to keep quiet. In July 2012 Anna Devane goes to Ferncliff to see if Robin is truly alive after being told by Heather Webber that she was. Ewen hears Anna and tells Nurse Fletcher to keep her distracted. While Anna is distracted by Fletcher, Ewen secretly takes Robin out of her room and then gives her to Liesl Obrecht to be transferred to a clinic in Switzerland. In exchange for Robin, Cesar Faison gives Jerry Jacks a pathogen and a cure in order to poison the Port Charles water supply. While at at the clinic in Switzerland. Cesar Faison who is disguised as Duke Lavery goes to Port Charles in order to try to win Anna's affection, while Liesl Obrecht is holding Robin hostage back at the Switz Clinic. Faison goes back to the clinic and while disguised as Duke goes to see Robin and pretends that he got captured as well. Faison was going to pretend to save Robin and then show her to Anna in order to win Anna's love. Unfortunately the plan fails when Robin suspects "Duke" to be a fake after giving wrong answers to Robin. At which point Faison then takes off his Duke mask and reveals himself to Robin. In December 2012 after Faison is arrested by Interpol after being exposed by Robert Scorpio and John McBain. A frustrated Liesl Obrecht decides to kill Robin. After Anna and Robert rescued Duke Lavery, Robert runs off after Obrecht and hears screams in a room where he finds both Obrecht and Robin struggling over a syringe. Robert tries to save Robin but instead fights with Obrecht who managed to stab Robert with the syringe that contained neurotoxin which rendered Robert unconscious. Obrecht then secretly takes Robin out of the room and leaves the clinic. While Faison's plan failed and is currently in prison. Liesl Obrecht gives Robin to Jerry Jacks, telling him that she doesn't know what to do with Robin now that Faison is locked up. Jerry decides to keep Robin for his own personal use, and by the end of September 2013, Robin is seen being held hostage by Jerry Jacks on Cassadine Island in a lab where she is being forced to try to find a cure for plutonium poisoning in order to save Jerry, in exchange for her freedom. Jerry threatens Robin telling her that if she doesn't find the cure and save his life, she will never see freedom again. While talking to Liesl Obrecht, Robin gets her distracted and then knocks her out and tries to escape but is unfortunately stopped by Jerry Jacks. Robin threatens to freeze the laboratory with Obrecht inside and Jerry dares her to do it. But when Robin presses the button and nothing happens, Jerry tells Robin that he made some adjustments, at which point Liesl Obrecht comes out of the lab all mad and threatens to kill Robin but is stopped by Jerry Jacks from doing so. Robin is then forced back into the lab to try to find a cure for Jerry. In October, both Robert Scrorpio and Anna Devane goes to Cassadine Island to look for Robin, in the meantime Nikolas Cassadine and Britt Westbourne also go to Cassadine Island in search of Britt's son Ben Westbourne. Nikolas goes down to the lab and see's Robin, Robin is happy too see Nikolas and tells him what happend. Nikolas goes back in search of Jerry Jacks and Obrecht. Robin in the meantime confronts Obrecht and holds her at gunpoint. Britt goes to a room and sees her father Cesar Faison playing with her son Ben and tells him to give him back to her. Faison get's angry and grabs Britt, but Nikolas comes in holds Faison at gunpoint. Meanwhile both Robert and Anna goes to the lab where Robin was and discovered that she was there, Jerry Jacks arrive and he manges to trap them both inside the lab. Jerry then confronts Robin who is holding Obrecht at gunpoint and orderes her to put the gun down. Moments later Nikolas, Britt and Faison arrive, and Jerry then grabs Robin as a hostage. Jerry then tells Robin, Nikolas, Britt, Faison, and Obrecht that they will be returning to Port Charles and staying at Wyndemere, where Robin will have to find another way to get the cure and that Robin can not been seen alive by anyone at Port Charles or else he will kill both Robert and Anna. Jerry also puts both Faison and Obrecht in charge of watching Robin while they are at Wyndemere. In November, Duke Lavery arrives at Wyndemere in search of Anna, Duke sees Anna and then sees Faison. Duke soon figures out that Anna is really Obrecht in disguised, Faison then grabs Duke and holds him hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere. Soon Faison and Obrecht get into a fight and Faison then ties up Obrecht as well and holds her hostage in the catacombs along with Duke. In the meantime both Robert and Anna escape from the lab at Cassadine Island and confront Jerry, Jerry informs them that Faison is holding Duke Lavery captive and Wyndemere and if they do anything, Jerry will order Faison to kill Duke. Jerry threatens both Robert and Anna to go back to the lab, but Robert shoots Jerry in the leg, and threatens to kill him if he did not explain were robin was, Jerry then decides to comply. Back at Wyndemere Luke Spencer arrives to talk to Nikolas and then Luke see's Robin and Robin tells him what happened. Later on Nikolas arrives and see's Faison holding Robin at gunpoint and threatening her. Nikolas threatens Faison that if he did something to Robin he would kill him. Robin tries to leave to get the cure for Jerry at General Hospital but Faison orders her not too, Britt decides to go instead. Nikolas then goes inside the catacombs in search of Obrecht, Faison then locks Robin inside a room and goes back to the catacombs. In the catacombs Nikolas see's both Duke and Obrecht and tries to set them free, until Faison arrives and knocks Nikolas out. Meanwhile both Robert and Anna along with Jerry go to Luke's hotel room and they Luke what happened, Luke tells them that he saw Robin alive and they go back to Wyndemere but not before they handcuffed Jerry to the bed. When arriving at Wyndemere all three go in search of Robin, Faison, and Obrecht. Back at the catacombs Obrecht manages to set herself free and grabs the gun off the floor and threatens to kill Duke, but before she can Anna arrives and stops her, Anna decides to put down the gun and tells Obrecht to shoot her and not Duke. Before Obrecht can shoot Anna, Duke manages to break free and grab Obrecht, they then retie Obrecht up. Robert breaks inside a room and find Robin who is happy to see him. In the meantime Luke confronts Faison and shoots him. Faison pretends to lay dead and then attacks Luke and holds him at gunpoint. Soon Robert and Robin arrive and while Faison is distracted by them, Luke kicks Faison. Robert and Luke then tie up Faison and Luke then leaves with Faison in search of Nikolas. Moments later Anna arrives and see's Robin alive and the family of three have a happy reunion. Duke Lavery arrives moments later and see's Robin and they are both happy to see one another. Robin informs Anna about Patrick getting married, and Anna tells Robin to go to the wedding to find Patrick before it's too late. Category:Events Category:2010s